Spashley With a Twist
by luvspashley13
Summary: Spencer is new at the school just like in the series, but when she gets there everyone hates her except one girl named Ashley Davies. Will sparks fly? And what happens after Spencer suffers a severe blow to the head. Find out now! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ne thing!!! All the characters belong to Tom Lynch.

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic so please read and review! I promise the next chapters are better. It just starts off kinda slow.

Chapter 1

_Oh great, first day of school, I'm already late and definitely not looking forward to another year of this crap,_ Spencer thinks to herself. The blonde then throws on her shoes and runs out her door, down the steps, and into her mother's car.

"Ready sweetie?" her mother questions from the front seat.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replies as she buckles her seatbelt and fixes her hair. She settles herself in the seat and begins to think of what will happen when she arrives at her new school. She thinks back to Ohio and the life she left behind. _Well, I hope I make the cheerleading squad and maybe even meet someone… _Spencer was snapped out of thought at her brother Glen's words.

"Oh man, she is looking fine!"

"Who?" Spencer questions.

"Her," Glen answers staring out the window in awe. Spencer peers out to see the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. _Now, she's hott! Wait, what was that? I'm not gay! I need to stop this now._ Spencer looks over at Glen.

"Glen…"

"Yea, what?"

"I think you have a little drool right..." Spencer wipes the bottom of her chin with her hand. Glen quickly mimics the action.

"Oh, whatever, just you wait, by the end of the day, I'll have her number and maybe even a date... If she's lucky."

"Enough," Paula says, "have a good day at school everyone." Everyone exits the car and simultaneously says good-bye to their mother.

"Ok, where to first?" Spencer's other brother, Clay asks.

"To the gym, see you losers later. Spencer, don't forget I'm your ride," Glen yells as he runs off towards a group of cheerleaders.

"I have AP Physics in a lab off campus. I gotta go or I'll be late. See u later Spence," Clay states as he takes off in the opposite direction. Spencer glances at her schedule and notices that she is "Science lab 3, Mr. Smith" first period… wherever that is. She begins walking aimlessly around the school, checking signs near the doors hoping to find her next class. She sharply turned the corner and ran right into someone. She made them drop their books and as Spencer apologized and helped to pick up the books, she recognized the girl. It was the same brown-eyed brunette they had seen in the car when they first arrived. Spencer stood just as the girl was standing and met her gaze. "Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin. Nice to meet you, and you are…"

"Ashley, Ashley Davies," the brunette responded. "So, you new here?"

"Yeah and I'm just trying to find my classes-"

"Well what do you have first period, maybe I can help…" Spencer handed over her schedule. "Hmmm, 'Science lab 3 with Mr. Smith,' I know where that is."

"Really? Can you take me there?"

"Sure, I have him first period too. As a matter of fact, I have every class with you except second and eighth."

"Sweetness! Would you mind if I follow you, just for today. I really don't know where I'm going."

"No, that's fine. So, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ne thing!!! All the characters belong to Tom Lynch. Oh, and there's some John Tucker Must Die quotes in their as well. Freaky Friday scenes are used as well.

Spencer followed Ashley around for most of the morning and they had lunch together. Everything was going great until eighth period. Spencer found her class ok, since it was gym, but things went downhill from there. She walked in the gym and sat on the bleachers. A teacher walked in and introduced herself as Mrs. Dennison. She announced that since all the other gym teachers were no where to be found, all the gym classes would be combined into one which she would be teaching. The sport of choice was volleyball. She blew her whistle.

"Kevin, Molly, Trevor, and Kimi, this side!"

A girl dressed in all black stood up and crossed her arms in protest. "My name… is Lakrisha!" If this was important Mrs. Dennison didn't show it. She turned her head and continued down the list. Then she started to announce the other team.

"Aiden, Madison, Chelsea, Sherry, and Spencer, that side!" Spencer moved to her side of the court and took her place in the volleyball team formation. Madison was the first server. She threw the ball up and hit it. It sailed right into the back of Spencer's head.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there," Madison chuckled. She began to serve again and this time the ball wailed Spencer in the front of the head. This time, it knocked her off her feet and face flat onto the gym floor. Spencer blacked out as the rest of the class started laughing, talking, and gasping. Mrs. Dennison ran over to Spencer's side. She dismissed the class and told them all to go change. Then she paged the nurse to come help Spencer.

When Spencer woke up, she was in the nurse's office. "Where am I," she mumbled as she looked up and saw Mrs. Dennison and the school nurse standing over her.

"You're in the school nurse's office; you had a minor concussion and blacked out for a little while."

"Oh," Spencer replied groggily. "What time is it?"

"Ninth period is just about over. Do you have someone who can come pick you up or do you need a ride?"

"Um, a ride would be nice. Only if you wouldn't mind though."

"Of course not sweetie," replied Mrs. Dennison. Just let me get my things and I'll meet you in the front of the school in 10 minutes. Spencer sat up slowly and then began to make her way to the front of the school.

She met Mrs. Dennison there who drove her home and gave her her home number "in case she needed anything else." Spencer stumbled over to the couch and laid down. No sooner had she done that then the doorbell rang. She yelled "I'm coming!" as she slowly lifted herself up off the couch. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Ashley. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened and I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Wow, I guess good news travels fast at King High."

"Faster than you know. No but anyway, I took notes for you in history ninth period and I thought you might want to look them over so you know what happened."

"Oh thanks. You didn't have to do that." Spencer smiled and Ashley returned the favor.

"Do you need anything because that bump on your head looks pretty bad."

"What? What bump?" Spencer ran over to the nearest mirror and to her horror a giant bruise was already forming where Madison had hit her with the ball. Spencer, being all about appearances, let out a single gasp and then collapsed on the ground.

Spencer woke up on her couch with a damp washcloth on her head and Ashley sitting next to her stroking her hand. Ashley saw Spencer coming to and let go of her hand immediately. _That was close. There's no way she's gay, I'm not even sure that I am, but she's beautiful. Ok, she's about to talk, back to reality._ "What just happened?"

"Well, you realized that there's a bruise on your head from where that bitch Madison pounded you with the volleyball and you didn't take it so well."

"Oh, sorry about that. Thanks for helping me out though."

"Anytime." Ashley smiled at Spencer who in turn asked her to stay for dinner. Arthur arrived home shortly after and they all ate dinner as a family as Ashley explained what had happened at school. After dinner, Spencer said good-bye to Ashley and thanked her again for all her help. Then she went upstairs to bed and laid down trying to get some rest. _This was definitely the worst day of my life, besides meeting Ashley. She's gorgeous and really sweet. I can't believe I fainted when she told me about the bruise. She's gonna think I'm such a wimp. Oh well, at least it can only get better tomorrow. _With that Spencer drifted off to sleep where she dreamt of none other than Ashley of course.

Spencer woke up and turned to her alarm clock which read "3:14am." Her head was pounding and she had a really bad craving for Crystal Light. She knew there would be some in the fridge because her mom always has some handy. Spencer decided to have a glass along with whatever aspirin she could find to make her head feel better. She pulled back her covers and crawled out of bed. Then she stumbled down the stairs and into the downstairs bathroom where she pulled some Advil out of the medicine cabinet. She walked into her kitchen and opened her refrigerator door to reveal none other than the Crystal Light she longed for. Upon seeing this, her lips spread into a thin smile. She pulled the glass pitcher containing the Crystal Light out of the fridge and brought it over to the counter. She then poured herself a glass without even spilling a drop and took the Advil. She then started to return the pitcher to the refrigerator. About halfway there, she dropped the pitcher. The glass shattered as it hit the floor. Spencer was still a little shaken up from the whole head injury deal and therefore did not know what to do about this pitcher tragedy. Then she remembered that Mrs. Dennison had given her her phone number. She picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed Mrs. Dennison's number. A groggy voice answered on the other line "Hello, who is this?"

"Hi, Mrs. Dennison, it's Spencer. I have a problem. I was pouring myself a glass of Crystal Light and I dropped it and the pitcher broke and there's glass and Crystal Light everywhere! What should I do?"

"Start picking the glass up, throw it out, and then clean up the Crystal Light with a paper towel or something. Good night Spencer, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Click the line went dead. Spencer hung up the phone and began to pick up the glass like Mrs. Dennison had said. The first piece she attempted to pick up sliced her finger and she was so overwhelmed at that point that she just began to cry. This woke her brother Clay up since he is a really light sleeper. He walked down the stairs and saw Spencer sitting in the middle of the kitchen, in a puddle of Crystal Light, with broken glass surrounding her, crying her eyes out. He walked over to her and asked what was wrong. She told him the story and he didn't see the big deal. Anyway, he brought her into the downstairs bathroom and cleaned out the cut on her finger, gave her a band-aid, and attributed all of this to a strange new school and her recent head injury. He then helped Spencer back up the stairs and back to bed where he tucked her in and then headed back down to the kitchen to clean up her mess. Spencer laid in her bed for a while and finally fell asleep when she heard Clay ascend the steps and close the door to his room.

Spencer had no sooner fallen asleep when she felt this strange tingling sensation overcome her entire body. The next thing she remembers, is standing face to face with someone she never expected to see again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ne thing! SoN and its characters belong to Tom Lynch.

Spencer was standing face to face with her first ever "love," the boy who she had lost her virginity to. This may not have been as strange of an occurrence if she wasn't absolutely positive that she attended his funeral about a month before she moved to L.A. She was extremely confused and ready to scream out for help when he spoke. "Spencer, hello." She stared horrified back in his direction until finally gaining the ability to mobilize her lips.

"Hey Jim, how is this possible?"

"How is what possible?"

"Us being able to carry on a conversation when you were stabbed to death 8 months and 2 weeks ago to the day?"

"It's simple Spencer. This is an alternate reality for lost, troubled, or confused souls. Although it may not feel like, because I know it didn't for me, you must have died."

"Jim, do you know how insane you sound? Do you know how insane this entire thing is? I know for a fact that I didn't die and I'd like to know exactly what I'm doing here and when I can leave." Jim was still convinced that any minute Spencer would stop rambling and just accept the fact that she is dead. So he let her continue to scream pointless questions at him and he patiently waited for her to grasp this new concept. Just as Spencer opened her mouth to start a whole new wave of questions, something odd happened. She disappeared from this place and she was back in her bed, her mom yelling that she was gonna be late for school. Spencer slowly sat up and began getting ready. All the while she wondered, _What the hell was in that aspirin?_

Spencer arrived to first period about 5 minutes early, but still a little shaken up from what had happened last night. She began to rationalize that it must have been a dream; a very vivid, realistic dream. Her thoughts were interrupted when the brunette who had befriended her walked through the door and sat down on the desk next to her. "Hey, did you make it through the night?"

_I wish I could have been there to assist you…_

"Yeah, I think so," Spencer replied.

"So is your head feeling any better?"

"What? …oh yeah, it's fine."

"Did you get enough sleep, you look tired?"

"Uh, yeah, I just…"

"What?"

"I just had this really weird dream that's all."

"Oh, ok. So what are you doing after school today?"

"Nothing, why?"

"…because I could use some help studying for that French quiz tomorrow and you looked like you grasped the concept a lot better than I did. You think you could maybe help me?"

"Of course, when?"

"How about right after school?"

"Kewl." The bell rang and class started. Nothing really exciting happened all day just your normal day of school. Then the bell that ended ninth period rang and both Ashley and Spencer basically leapt out of their seats and raced out the door.

"So, where are we gonna go?"

"I was thinking we could head back to my house and study there. What do you think?

"I think that sounds great." Spencer smiled as she opened her locker to get her homework out. Ashley waited patiently and then led the way to her car after Spencer closed her locker.

"This is your car?" _Holy shit, it's almost as pretty as her…almost. Why do I keep thinking this, I'm not gay, never have been, never will be._

Ashley opened the door for Spencer and smiled, "after you, m'lady."

"Why thank-you," Spencer returned. The drive to Ashley's was uneventful. Upon arrival, Spencer gawked at the size and beauty of the home. Ashley unlocked the door and they went in. The house tour ended in Ashley's room, but more specifically on Ashley's bed. Spencer pulled out her French books and Ashley did the same. "So, what do you need help with?"

_Holding back the urge to kiss you right now. _"Um, just about everything." Ashley smiled sheepishly because it was true.

_OMG, she is so cute when she smiles! Ok, fuck this whole 'I'm straight this can't be happening thing' and just kiss her. _Spencer returned the smile and said, "ok, let's start with the verb conjugations of avoir." Spencer started to open her book, but then paused to glance longingly over at Ashley. Ashley pretended to be very interested in what the book had to say, but saw Spencer out of the corner of her eye staring at her.

"How about a snack break?" Ashley suggested.

"Sounds great." They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Ashley asked, "what do you want Spence?"

"You," _omg, did I say that out loud? _

"What did you just say?" Ashley's eyes lit up as she questioned this and she stepped closer to Spencer. Spencer was about to come up with some lame cover-up when she noticed this. Ashley gazed into her eyes and softly placed a strand of hair back behind Spencer's ear.

Spencer met her gaze and replied almost inaudibly, "I said I want you."

Ashley smiled and said, "I thought that's what you said." After a few more seconds of staring into Spencer's eyes, Ashley could take it no longer. She moved in even closer to Spencer and her other hand followed her lips up to Spencer's face. Ashley tenderly kissed Spencer on the lips and Spencer deepend the kiss. Their tongues met for a few seconds before Spencer pulled away. They continued to stare into each other's eyes. Each thinking that the other had the most beautiful eyes they had ever seen.

Ashley broke the gaze and started to continue what she had been doing, but Spencer stopped her. She had Ashley backed up against the countertop. She began to kiss her and lifted her up onto the countertop. Then Spencer climbed up on top of her and stared down into those gorgeous caramel colored eyes. Ashley reached up with both arms and pulled Spencer down into another passionate kiss. Ashley hands became acquainted with Spencer's body; all her perfect curves in all the right places. When their kiss finally ended, Spencer jumped off the counter and chuckled, "so about that French test…"

Later that night, Ashley drove Spencer home. When they arrived in her driveway, they stared into each other's eyes once again. Ashley started, "so, about us… are we a couple now?"

"Of course we are."

"How are we gonna act in school? Are we a public couple or not?"

"Ash, I'm very proud and happy that you're my girlfriend so don't get me wrong, but… we can't be a public couple. At least not at school because both of my brothers go there and if they ever saw us and told my parents. I don't know what would happen."

"Ok, fair enough. Just knowing I can now kiss and hold you in the comfort of my own home is enough for me." With that Ashley pecked Spencer on the lips as she exited the car and walked towards her house.

She walked in and went gaily forward to her bedroom. She was exhausted. She threw her books in a pile on the floor, collapsed on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Once again, as soon as she fell asleep, she saw Jim. He was sitting on a park bench watching the sun set over a hill in the distance. "Mind if I join you?" Spencer voiced.

"You're back!" Jim had a very shocked expression on his face. "Most people don't leave after they come here because they're dead and they have nowhere else to go. When you left last night, I thought maybe you were right, maybe you're not dead. So, I didn't expect to see you again. Why/how are you here?"

"I don't know. This is starting to be like a regular occurrence. Every night I go to sleep in my bed and I no sooner fall asleep and I'm here with you."

"So you're not dead?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

"Oh, well in that case, why don't you come sit next to me and watch the sunset. It's really pretty tonight."

"Alright," Spencer agreed and she walked over and placed herself next to Jim on the bench. "So how have things been since you died?"

"Pretty good actually, I know that sounds weird, but I like it here. There's no time, no one rushing around, no commotion. You can just sit and relax and enjoy the surroundings. Plus, this sunset is pretty kick ass."

Spencer chuckled. "You're just like how I remember you…"

"Yeah, I still got it," Jim joked as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Spencer resisted the instantaneous urge to fight him because she realized that she was in a parallel universe and that there was no way Ashley could be jealous of her and Jim's friendship.

So she snuggled into him and said, "So, I guess since I keep coming here, I might as well just accept it and have some fun with it."

"There's the attitude Spencer!"

Jim began stroking Spencer's hair with his free hand and a smile formed on her face. "So Jim…"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Great because there's a lot going on in my life and it would be really great if I could have someone to talk to about it. Well, let's see where should I start? Ok, well about a month after you died I moved to L.A."

"God, where have I been?" he joked.

Spencer chuckled. "Anyway, things are a lot different now."

"Really, how?" Jim listened intently.

"Well, for starters I think I might be in love…"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Well…"

"Is it someone from back home? Is it Peter?"

"No, they're not from Ohio. They're from L.A."

"Oh, then please fill me in because I don't know anyone in L.A."

"Ok, but first, what would you do if I told you I think I might be gay?"

"I think I'd say, 'man, that's hott when can we have a threesome!'" At this, Spencer punched him in the arm. "Ow, that hurt you know."

"You deserved it."

"Ok, true. Seriously though, I think I'd tell you that that doesn't matter to me and that I'll always love you no matter who you love."

Spencer beamed the biggest smile ever. _God, he can be so sweet sometimes._ "I miss you."

"I know, but at least now, by some freak of nature, you can see me still."

"Yeah, that 's good. So, I need to tell you…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gay."

"Not that I'm judging, but why?"

"…because I met the most beautiful girl in the entire world when we moved to L.A. She's amazing in every way imaginable."

"Really, that sounds great."

"Yeah, and the best part is she kissed me tonight. Not just once either. We actually ended up making out in her kitchen."

"Wow, I really wanna meet this girl now."

"She's great. I'll try and bring a picture with me the next time I come." With that Spencer fell back into his lap and peered up at the stars surrounding them.

"Beep, beep!" Spencer's alarm clock said it was time to get up and go to another day of school. Spencer crawled out of bed thinking _at least I'll get to see Ashley soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! SoN and its characters belong to Tom Lynch and the-

N.

**A/N:** Thank-you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one's not though.

Spencer got out of bed and got dressed. She hurried out to the car and climbed in the backseat. "You're looking awfully chipper this morning! What's gotten into you?" Paula questioned from the front seat.

"I really like the education system out here. It's so much different than back home. I guess I'm just really excited to get to school and learn!" _Wow, could I possibly think of a more obvious lie._

"Ok," Paula decided to overlook Spencer's awkward comment and started the car. They arrived at school shortly after. Spencer said goodbye to her mother and hopped out of the car in search of Ashley. She found her in the quad and quickly headed over to her.

"Hey," Spencer greeted as she sat down next to her.

"Hey," Ashley replied pulling her earphones out of her ears and wrapping them around her ipod. "So are you free after school today? Do wanna come over. We could rent a movie or something…" At this Ashley thought back to Spencer's last visit and giggled a little.

"That sounds great!"

"Good, I'll meet you at your locker right after school and we'll go from there." Ashley smiled as she said this thinking of the events that were to take place in a mere 7 hours.

School ended and Ashley made a mad dash from her class to Spencer's locker since she never does her homework anyway. She walked up behind her and grabbed her books for her. Spencer turned around and smiled. She shut her locker and they walked off towards Ashley's car. Ashley opened the door for Spencer and she climbed in. Ashley handed her her books before walking to the other side of the car and taking her seat behind the wheel. "So, I need to get a few things first. Like, a movie and maybe some food. So, we're gonna go to WalMart ok?"

"Anything you want baby."

Ashley pulled into the parking lot of WalMart and they both exited the car. The girls walked in the store and began leisurely walking throughout WalMart. The first section they happened to wander into was the electronics. The girls separated in search of the perfect movie. Spencer stared at the romantic comedies and thought, _Hmm, what about Music and Lyrics? I haven't seen it yet, but everybody says it's really good. Does Ashley even like these kinds of movies?_ Just then, Spencer felt someone run up behind her.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer and turned her so she was facing Ashley. The sexual tension grew, but they just stared into each others eyes. Finally, Ashley broke the tension. "So, do wanna get Saw 3 or Black Christmas?"

"How about neither?"

"What, why?" Ashley questioned, a pout appearing on her beautiful face.

"I'm afraid of scary movies. If I watch that, I will not be sleeping alone tonight!"

"Hmm, I think I can arrange that. It _is_ a Thursday night, no one ever takes Fridays seriously anyway. Why don't you call your mom and ask her if you can stay at my place?"

"Ok, sounds good!" Spencer pulled out her cell phone and hurried begged for her mom's permission to stay at Ashley's. When her mom agreed, Spencer hung up and said, "How about Saw 3?"

"Hell yea!" Ashley paid for the disc and they left the electronics department. They wandered around, holding hands and looking for the snacks, but not in any hurry.

They started walking around the gardening section because Spencer wanted to see the flowers. They came to a display of patio furniture. It had a couch, a few lounge chairs, and an ottoman. It also had one of those canopies with mosquito netting encasing it. Ashley pulled back the mosquito netting and collapsed on the couch. She sat up and looked at Spencer who was giggling and shaking her head at the sight of Ashley sprawled out over the entire couch. Ashley locked eyes with Spencer and patted the couch to the side of her, motioning for Spencer to come join. Spencer obeyed.

Ashley looked all around and saw no one. So she slowly leaned in towards Spencer until their faces were only inches away from each other. Then she started tickling Spencer from right above her knee cap up. It was like an extreme version of the "seven seas game." Spencer began laughing uncontrollably and fell back on the couch. Now she was laying down with Ashley leaning over her. They stared into each others eyes once more. Then Ashley slowly moved her face close to Spencer's. Without warning, Ashley caught Spencer in a passionate lip-lock. Ashley traced Spencer's lips with her tongue begging for entry into that godly place that she cherished so much. Spencer denied her access as she slipped her hands up under the bottom of Ashley's shirt. Ashley mimicked the blonde's action and before long, they're tongues were intertwined as well as their bodies.

Just then they heard someone approach the outside of the tent and clear their throat very loudly. _Oh shit! _Spencer thought, _I hope it's not Glen or Paula!_ Suddenly the screen pulled back and revealed…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch and the-N. I just like to borrow them!!!

**A/N:** Thank-you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. I luv u guys!!!

"Man, how long are you guys gonna stay like that, I am _trying_ to help you!"

The girls looked up to see none other than Clay's best friend Shawn, thank God!

"Hey look, I _really_ don't mind if you guys wanna continue on with what you were you doing. I just thought you might wanna know that Glen, Clay, and Paula are about one aisle behind me."

The girls jumped up abruptly and simultaneously thanked Shawn for the heads up, saying they owed him. "Does that mean I can sit it on one of those little rendez vous next time?"

"Oh, hell no, she's mine bash!" Ashley said jokingly about the bash part, but not the beginning.

The girls ran towards the nearest exit and fled to Ashley's car. "We'll get something to eat at my house. Sorry about that Spence, that was a little too close for comfort."

"I agree, but it's not your fault and it was definitely worth it." Spencer replied, a large smile overtaking her angelic face.

They drove back to Ashley's house. Once there, Ashley unlocked the door and said, "So, I'll make us some popcorn and you can go get the movie ready. Sound fair?"

"Almost…"

"What, why almo-" Spencer ran over to Ashley and pecked her on the lips.

"Now, it's fair, but hurry up."

"Will do," Ashley said as she walked into the kitchen in search of bag of popcorn.

Spencer got the movie ready and sat down on the couch. Before long, Ashley was by her side with a giant bowl of popcorn on her lap. They shared popcorn until it was gone. Then Ashley placed her arm around Spencer and Spencer snuggled into Ashley's warm figure. Ashley used her free hand to intertwine her fingers with those of her lover. They sat there like that for the rest of the movie, perfectly content.

When the movie ended, the girls stretched out. Ashley got up and shut off the TV and the DVD player. Then they walked up to Ashley's room. Ashley immediately collapsed on the bed, exhausted and eager for sleep. Spencer smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed. She laid down on the bed facing Ashley and grabbed her hands. She pulled them close to herself and then snuggled into Ashley before quickly drifting off to sleep. No sooner had she fallen asleep, then Spencer felt that familiar tingly sensation.

The next thing Spencer remembers, she is standing face-to-face with Jim again. "Hey," Jim greeted, obviously shocked to see her standing where no one had been 2 minutes ago.

"Hey," Spencer returned.

"So, do wanna maybe go for a walk and find some place to sit and chat? We could watch the sunset again, this time from the beach if you want."

"Great, let's go."

"Alright, kewl," Jim and Spencer began to walk, Jim leading the way of course because he knew where he was going. All of a sudden, Spencer felt Jim slip is hand around hers as they continued to walk. She smiled thinking of how she had just fallen asleep the same way with her lover.

"Here it is, what do you think?"

"I think we should go get some VIP seats to this occasion."

Jim led Spencer over to sand dune which the two of them sat on. He wrapped his arm around Spencer and she leaned into him. "So, how are things going with that girl you started to tell me about last time?"

"They're going great. In fact, when I fell asleep before I came here, I was lying next to her, holding her hands in mine."

"Wow, that's great. I'm glad things are working out for you two."

Spencer smiled, "yea, I'm pretty glad myself."

"So have you told your family yet?"

"What that they're only precious baby girl is in love with the most gorgeous girl in the world?"

"Yea,"

"No, not yet. I'm not really sure I'll ever be able to face them. Clay and my dad are no problem, but Glen and Paula will be…"

"Upset at first, but Spencer, they'll get over it." At this Jim placed his hands under Spencer's chin and turned her head to face him. "They love you, and they always will." _Just like me._

Spencer smiled and before she knew it, she was back in bed, Ashley gently stroking her hair and gazing into her eyes. The smile was still on her face and Ashley smiled at this. Then Ashley moved closer to Spencer and quietly whispered into her ear. "You're beautiful, especially when you smile." This only made Spencer's grin expand. Ashley tenderly kissed her on the lips before climbing out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. "I'm just gonna take a shower really quickly, feel free to lay in bed, or you can get up if you're feeling really motivated." _That's really ok._ Spencer thought as she leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Within a few minutes Ashley finished with her shower and appeared through the steam wearing nothing but a towel. _OMG, if that towel drops I don't know what I'll do. Let's just say that if she's planning on going to school today, she better keep it on._ Ashley could sense Spencer's eyes tracing her body. "Do you need something Spence?"

"Yeah, directions to your shower, a towel, some clothes to wear to school… I think that's it."

"Ok, no problem." Ashley got Spencer a towel and showed her how to use the shower. She pointed to her closet. "When you're done, take whatever you want out of there. I'm gonna go downstairs and make us some breakfast, I'll see you there."

"I still feel like I'm forgetting something…"

"I know, this." Ashley pulled Spencer close to her and kissed her passionately. Spencer smiled as Ashley pulled away from the kiss and headed down the stairs. Spencer turned and entered the shower.

When she finished her shower, she scanned Ashley's very large wardrobe for a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She brushed through the first hundred of Ashley's shirts until she finally came across the perfect shirt. It was from Hollister because it had the logo and it read, "Seriously, WTF?" across the front of it. Spencer tossed on a nice pair of jeans and this shirt and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Ashley sitting at the kitchen island with a bowl of cereal, some milk, the box of cereal, and an empty bowl and spoon sitting across from her. Spencer giggled to herself before asking, "What happened to 'cooking' breakfast?"

"I did. I am one of hell of a chef as you can probably tell. Cute shirt by the way."

"Thanks, I like it!"

"Yeah, well I like the girl in it even better!" At this Spencer walked over and placed her arms on Ashley's shoulders and spun her around on her chair. She pulled Ashley closer to her and tenderly kissed her before taking her seat on the other side of the island.

At school later, Spencer walks into her science lab with Mr. Smith. As she walks in the bell rings, "Spencer, you're late!"

"Yeah, about that…"

"Is that shirt really school appropriate?"

Knowing that everyone in the class was watching her, she replies, "What? It says, 'Seriously, Where's the Fun?'"

"Yeah right," he says chuckling. Now take your seat before I send you to the office.

"Will do," Spencer replies as she takes her seat next to Ashley towards the back of the class.

"Ok class, today we will be discussing the reproduction of fish. Does anyone know how they reproduce?"

The stuck up cheer leader Madison raises her hand. "Yes, Madison," Mr. Smith says, a little disappointed that it wasn't someone else.

"Aren't fish a-sexual?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"What, my x-boyfriend Aiden told me they were!"

"Then he either lied, or he's just wrong." Madison quieted down after this.

Spencer made it to fifth period. She has French this period with her favorite teacher Mr. Yeleennuc. He was a really laid back teacher and very well-liked by all the students. Spencer took her seat towards the back of the classroom and waited for class to start. "Ok, we're gonna take some notes on the smart board today ok?" The class responds with a well-organized groan. "It's only a few sentences, then we won't do anything else all class, just copy them."

He puts the notes up and Spencer begins to copy them, but stops. "Mr. Yeleennuc, I can't see the board!"

"So squint," he replies since he is already seated in a desk in the back of the classroom carrying on a conversation with some students back there.

"…but when I squint it hurts my bruise on my head," Spencer whines.

"Then move," he replies. She moves and copies the notes from a desk closer to the board. Mr. Yeleennuc stands up and grabs some papers off of his desk.

He addresses the class, "I have your grade reports. Do you guys want them?" The unanimous answer was "yes" so the grades were passed out.

"Yes, I'm passing!" Spencer exclaimed after she quickly scanned her's for the final grade.

The class know-it-all, Katherine (not Katie, according to her, it's not "proper" English) Smith, begins to cry and raises her hand simultaneously. "Yeleennuc! How can I have a 40? This so unfair! You have no idea what my father is like! He's very strict about our schooling!"

"Well, you went on vacation two weeks ago and you never made up the work you missed."

"But, Yeleennuc…"

"Smith!"

"You do not know my father, he's never home, but when he is, he is very strict about mine and my sister's schooling!"

Spencer joins in the conversation, "Does your father have like 500 jobs? Like seriously, you said he's like, a traveling salesman, a preacher, and a chef all at once! What the hell is he?"

This started a whole new wave of tears. Then another girl joined in, "By the way, I figure now would be a good time to tell you since you know, you're having a nervous breakdown and all, you should have an English accent!"

This off-topic remark sent the class know-it-all bawling, running out the room and to the bathroom. "Look, now you hurt her feelings," Mr. Yeleennuc said to the class.

"Like you care," Spencer said.

"Well you have a point, today is up there with the days that she's absent on my most memorable days of my life list." The class chuckled knowing that "Katherine" would get over it soon enough and that she was always trying to outsmart their favorite teacher which bothered them as much as it bothered him.

Next period also known as lunch, came and Spencer made her way to the quad to find Ashley. They met up and sat at table together. They laughed as they ate their lunch and discussed their days. Then they played "Do, Marry, Kill" and "Would You Rather" until the bell rang and they were forced to go back to class.

Ashley walked Spencer to her next class and asked, "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing that I know of… why? Did you have something in mind? Maybe something we could do together in the privacy of your own home?

"Spencer Carlin, you're gay?"

"Only with you!" not mine, but I luv it so much!

Ashley left Spencer and headed off to her next class, all the time thinking about what would happen tonight…

School ended and Ashley met Spencer at her locker. Ashley grabbed Spencer's books and carried them to the car for her. As they reached the parking lot, Spencer's cell phone rang. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie it's mom, could you come home right now. I have something I want to show you."

"Do I have to…"

"No, but I think you'll want to."

"Fine, I'll see you in 10." At this Spencer flipped close her phone and got into Ashley's car.

"Whereto?"

"My house, mom really wants me home right now."

Seeing that Spencer's mood had drastically changed for the worst, Ashley added, "I'll come with you. Don't worry."

Spencer smiled and quickly kissed Ashley before they pulled out of the parking lot. Before long though, Spencer's mind wandered back to Paula's reasoning. Ashley could sense this and laid her free hand on top of Spencer's and began to stroke her hand.

They reached Spencer's house and Ashley gave her a reassuring hug before exiting the car and making their way to the house. When they reached the front door there was a short pause, then Ashley opened it for Spencer revealing Paula and someone Ashley had never seen in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nething!!! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch and the-N.

"Oh my God!" Spencer exclaimed as she ran up and was caught in an embrace by the "unknown" visitor.

"Yeah, so how have you been Spencer?"

"Great, what about you? I haven't seen you in like forever!"

"I know right?"

Ashley shyly appeared on the scene. _Ok, I don't know who this stranger is, but she's cute. Wait, I'm with Spencer and I love her. I need to stop this now._ Spencer saw her and shook her head, "Where are my manners? Danielle this is my best friend Ashley, Ashley this is my cousin Danielle."

_Oh, good they're cousins. So even though Spencer definitely knows she's hott, I need not be jealous. In the meantime though, I should stop thinking about it._ Danielle interrupted Ashley's thoughts, "So how's life in L.A. Spence?"

"Pretty great," she replied smiling at Ashley.

Then Ashley piped in, "So Danielle, have you ever been to L.A. before?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything, right?"

"Yea, I guess there is. So, would you maybe want me and Spencer to take you around to go sight-seeing?"

"Sure, that'd be great!"

Paula said, "ok, but Spencer and Danielle have to be back by 10."

Ashley winked, "no problem, Mrs. C. I got your back." With that the three girls exited the house via the front door. Spencer and Ashley hopped in Ashley's car, but Danielle stopped dead in her tracks.

"This is your car?!?!"

"Yeah, is that ok?"

"OMG, it's more than ok, it's fuckin' amazing!!!"

"Glad you like it," with that Ashley started the car and backed out of the driveway. "Where to first?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," Spencer responded.

"You're always hungry," Ashley pointed out and Danielle laughed in agreement.

"No, but I'm hungry too. Would you mind taking us to a good L.A. restaurant?"

"No problem."

Before long they were sitting in the parking lot of TGIF's. Ashley turned around and said, "I know, not very unique to L.A., but still great food!" Danielle smiled as they all climbed out of the car. They walked in the restaurant and were seated immediately. They looked over the menus as a waiter came and introduced himself as "Pedro." Pedro took their orders and left, leaving them to start a conversation.

"So Dani, how long are you gonna be out here for?"

"Um, about 2 months, maybe longer, we're not really sure yet."

"Oh, kewl."

This information was new to Spencer as well so she added, "Then I think I should redo my introductions. Ashley, this is my cousin Dani and Dani, this is my girlfriend Ashley."

Danielle's mouth dropped open and she asked shocked, "Spencer, you're gay?"

"I'm not into labels. Ashley and I are girlfriends and mom doesn't know so please don't say anything. I only told you because I knew you'd find out sooner or later and I've been holding back the urge to do this…" She pulled Ashley closer to her and tenderly kissed her lips.

"No, I think it's totally kewl, I just didn't know."

"Well that's good."

Their food came before long. They ate while Spencer explained what had happened today with her borrowed shirt. Dani and Ashley got along great and of course Spencer was just the icing on the cake so to speak. "So, instead of sight-seeing, who wants to go back to my house for a dip in my pool?"

"Awesome, what do you think Spence?"

"Great, let's go." They left Pedro his tip and hopped in Ashley's car. They drove to Ashley's house and as they pulled up Dani gasped.

"OMG, this is your house!?!?"

"Yeah."

"It's really pretty!"

"Yeah, but I'm prettier!" Dani and Spencer laughed in unison before entering the house.

"Ash, we don't have any bathing suits," Spencer observed.

"Oh, it's kewl. We're all like the same size. You guys can borrow some of mine."

"Ok."

They got changed and headed down to the pool. Ashley entered her pool house and emerged with 3 "super-soaker" water guns. "Anyone up for a water gun fight?"

"Oh, it's on!" Dani and Spencer responded. The girls each grabbed a gun and the fight commenced. This kept up until Dani ran in the poolhouse to use the bathroom.

Ashley aimed for Spencer and fired, but missed by a few yards. Spencer screamed out, "Missed me, missed me, not you gotta kiss me!"

"Ok, if you insist," Ashley replied as she dropped her gun and ran towards Spencer. She tackled her and they fell backwards into the pool. When they emerged, they were already in a tight embrace and very passionate kiss.

Dani came out of the pool house and saw this. "Wow guys, I leave you alone for two minutes and I come back to this."

"Oh, where are my manners? Dani would you like to go next?" Ashley questioned with a grin on her face.

"No, I'll pass," and with that Spashley continued their romantic kiss.

"So you guys wanna crash here tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Ooo, sorry Ash, really wish we could but A) I was just here last night and B) Dani just got here so I think home would probably be best for tonight."

Ashley hung her head and looked dejected. "…but hey, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll hang then, ok?" Spencer questioned as she used her hands to pull Ashley's chin up so she could look into her eyes as she spoke. Ashley agreed and offered to give them a ride home. They accepted and gathered in Ashley's car once more. When they stopped in the driveway, Dani got out of the car but Spencer was preoccupied with Ashley's face. She stared into it before Ashley leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips before massaging her upper lip with her tongue. Spencer pulled away from the kiss and said goodnight to Ashley who waved in return and backed out the driveway.

Danielle was waiting for Spencer at the door and the two walked in together so Spencer wouldn't look suspicious. "Mom, we're home," Spencer yelled.

"Oh, good, you guys should probably get to bed. Tomorrow's Saturday and that's always a busy day in L.A."

"Ok, night mom," Spencer said as she kissed her mother goodnight and hurried up the stairs to meet Dani in her room.

They seated themselves on the edge of her bed and Dani said, "Spence, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure, anything."

"How long have you been dating Ashley?"

"A few days."

"Oh, do you love her?"

"With all my heart."

"How did you know that you liked girls? Like, how could you tell she was the one?"

"I don't know. It just kinda seemed right. Why?"

"I was just wondering because I'm still not sure about my own sexuality and I just wanted to know how you figure yours out."

"I don't really know if I have a sexuality per say. I just know that I wanna be with someone who makes me happy and Ashley is that person."

"… But how will I know?"

"Don't worry about it so much. If your lucky enough to find someone who you love, who loves you back, then that's something very rare and you should go after it no matter who they are or what the consequences are."

"Thanks Spencer, that was sweet."

"Anytime cuz," with that Spencer shut off the light and they fell asleep. No sooner had Spencer fell asleep, then she felt that familiar tingling feeling that could only mean one thing…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ne thing, all SoN characters belong to Tom Lynch and the-N.

**A/N:** I know it's short, but it's good. Please read and review!!!

"Hey Spencer, how have you been," Jim questioned as she appeared standing right in front of him.

"Woah, um, pretty good," she was flustered because only minutes ago she had been in the comfort of her own home and now she was magically here again and no one knows why.

"So, what's new in the life of the living?"

"Well, my cousin Danielle is visiting from back home in Ohio."

"That's good. She's a sweetheart."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded in agreement.

"So how are things with you and Ashley?"

"Better than ever, thanks for asking. How are things with you?"

"Pretty good, really slow moving and quiet, but really peaceful overall."

"That sounds good."

"It is… So, do you wanna go catch a basketball game? Cavs versus Nets, I have an extra ticket and I know you love basketball…"

"How could I resist," Spencer responds tilting her head in her unique way and smiling.

They walk to the arena and pass by the guards. "Hungry," Jim asks.

"Um, yeah sure." They walk over to a stand where Jim buys Spencer a hot dog and a coke.

"Bathroom," Spencer points and heads off in that direction as Jim nods in agreement. Meanwhile, he waits in line at a souvenir shop and buys himself a Cavs hat and Spencer the most adorable stuffed bear he could find (wearing a Lebron James jersey of course). Spencer walks out of the bathroom looking a little disoriented until she sees Jim waving.

She rushes over, "Hey, what's in the bag?"

"You'll see," Jim responds with a grin. He takes them to their seats and they get settled in to watch the pre-game. Jim sits there just watching Spencer as she watches the teams warm up. He speaks, "So Spencer, I got you something…"

"Oh really, what? Is it this hat on your head, because I don't know if it will fit me," she takes the hat off his head and places it on her own. As she predicted, it's about 5 sizes to big for her. She looks up at Jim and asks, "How do I look?" The hat is covering her eyes, but her brilliant smile can be seen shining through and she looks so adorable that Jim can't help but laugh. "That bad, huh," and she places it back on his head and waits for him to continue.

"Actually, I got you this," he says as he pulls the bear out of the bag and hands it to Spencer.

"Oh, it's adorable Jim," she exclaims as her face lights up. _That was so sweet!_ The buzzard sounds, the national anthem is sung, and the game begins. Jim gets really in to the game and Spencer watches as he rises off his seat in excitement. She smiles and when he sits back down she places her hand over his. He immediately calms down and smiles back.

The halftime buzzard rings and the camera begins to shoot the crowd. The screen shows everyone from little kids to elderly grandparents having a great time in this alternate reality. Then the screen changes to read "Kissing Cam." Suddenly, couples begin appearing on the screen and kiss as they do. The crowd laughs at some of the reactions of the people receiving the kisses. Then, the camera zooms in on Spencer and Jim. She leans in and turns his head. Then she passionately kisses him for the all the arena to see. The arena goes crazy with "Aww's." Spencer pulls back and beams at the satisfied and genuinely happy look on Jim's face. Then, she feels the familiar tingling feeling and the next thing she knows, she is back in her bed and Dani is nudging her, trying to wake her up. She pulls back the covers to reveal the bear Jim had bought her.

"Where'd you get that?" Dani questioned.

"I'm not sure," Spencer replied.

"Oh, well your mom's been yelling for us to get up for like the past hour. She says she made us breakfast and if we want it warm we better move our asses downstairs now."

"Ok, thanks. I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick. I'll meet you down there in a few."

"Ok," and with that Dani left the room to get her breakfast.

Spencer stepped took off her clothes and stepped in the shower. She let the warm water pelt her back as she became lost in her own thoughts. _You know I haven't given it much thought lately, but what really is going on? Why do I continue to see Jim every night? Why did I kiss him last night? Above all, how on Earth did I wake up with that bear next to me?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!! All SoN characters belong to Tom Lynch and the-N.

**A/N:** I know this one isn't really that long either, but I'm really busy with finals right now, sorry. I think it's pretty good though, lots of Spashley!!!

Spencer turned off the shower, dried off, got dressed, and headed down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and was greeted by her mother, "sleep well honey?"

"Uh, yeah, great mom," Spencer answered as she took a seat at the table and grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs.

"So, what's on the agenda for you girls today?"

"Not much mom. I figured we could call Ashley and maybe meet up with her down at the beach or something since Dani hasn't been there yet."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Just please be home by 12."

"Will do mom," and with that the girls got up, cleaned off there places at the table and headed back up to Spencer's room. Spencer called Ash and okayed it with her. She said it was no problem and she'd be there soon. So Spencer and Dani put on their bikinis, grabbed some towels, and waited for her arrival.

Before long they heard the doorbell ring and they took off down the stairs. Spencer opened the door to reveal none other than Ashley who said, "Hey guys, ready to go?"

The cousins nodded in unison as they walked towards Ashley's car. Ashley opened the door for them and they climbed in. She walked around and started the engine. They drove down to the beach singing car karaoke and laughing.

They pulled up to a semi-empty part of the beach and exited the car. Ashley opened the trunk and they pulled out the towels. They walked down and found a spot on the sand just out of high tide's reach.

"Uh, I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll be back… later," Dani said.

"Ok, just don't get lost," Spencer warned as she sat down on the beach towel next to Ashley. Ashley pulled out the sunscreen and began to rub some on Spencer's back. As she finished, Spencer turned around to face her. She lightly pecked Ashley on the lips and then leaned back into her arms. They stayed there, the sun lightly hitting their faces, perfectly content, for a few minutes.

Ashley broke the peaceful silence first, "Spence, let's go swimming!"

"Why?"

"Well for starters, your gonna give me a really bad tan line and it's like 50 million degrees out! Please," Ashley pouted and Spencer couldn't resist.

"Oh, ok, let's go."

"I love it when I win," Ashley responds as she pulls Spencer in for another kiss. Ashley pulls away first and grabs Spencer's hand as she runs toward the waves. The girls waded in the water until they got to about their shoulders. Then Ashley pulled Spencer back into a tight embrace and asked, "So where we?"

Spencer smiled and passionately began to make out with Ashley as waves collapsed over them. They didn't even need to hold their breath because their lips were pressed so tightly together that no water entered. _This has got to be the coolest experience I've ever had. Making out with my girlfriend underwater, who would have even thought it possible? It's amazing to feel the cool water wash over us as she presses up even tighter against me for support. Then when we resurface, she's all wet and her hair is slicked back. She looks gorgeous!_

They continued this for quite a while until Ashley got cold and suggested that they go back up to the towel. When they reached the towel, they saw a strange guy laying on it. Ashley walked right up to him, grabbed his shoulder, and said, "Excuse me asshole, but what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The guy rolled to the side to reveal Dani lying underneath him on the towel. She smiled sheepishly, "hey, guys!"

Ashley turned 10 different shades of red all at the same time and Spencer couldn't help but giggle. "Um, sorry about that, I didn't know… obviously. What do you say I make it up to you guys? Anyone hungry, my treat."

"It's kewl, I'm over it, but I am kinda hungry…" he looked over at Dani as if to ask if it was ok if he hung around.

"Oh yeah, me too, we'll take you up on that offer."

"Ok, where do you guys wanna go?"

The guy spoke up, "How about the café around the corner?"

"Ok, I like that place," Ashley said as she looked towards Spencer for approval.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Spencer added.

"Great, let's go." They picked up their stuff and threw it in Ashley's trunk. They got in the car and Ashley started the engine.

"So by the way guys, this is Chris," Dani said gesturing towards the guy who had previously been depriving her of oxygen.

"Nice to meet you Chris, I'm Spencer, and this is Ashley."

"Nice to meet you guys too."

Before long, they were sitting in the parking lot of café. Ashley turned off the engine and they all got out of the car. Spencer walked up to Ashley and slid her hand into Ashley's. Ashley smiled as they waited to be seated. A waitress seated them and they laughed as they ate their lunches.

When they finished, Chris mentioned that he should get back to the beach because he was there with his family and they're probably missing him. Now that their stomachs were full, Spencer, Ashley, and Danielle decided that going back to the beach to chill for a while isn't really a bad idea. So they all hopped in Ashley's car and she drove them back to the beach. She and Spencer set up their beach chair this time. Spencer lounged in the chair first. Then Ashley sat down on her lap. Ashley thought, _Omg, her skin is so cool from the air conditioning we were just in. It feels so good in contrast to the heat of the sun. I could stay like this forever._ As she leaned back into Spencer. Then started playing with Ashley's hair. Before they knew it, they both dozed off, with Ashley still in Spencer's arms. Spencer felt the familiar tingling sensation overcome her.

The next thing she knew, she saw Jim standing in front of her. She decided to sneak up on him. So she carefully walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He immediately turned around and relaxed when he saw it was only Spencer. Before he saw much of anything else, Spencer's lips were pressed against his and her tongue was gently massaging his.

"What the fuck kind of nightmare is this?!?!"

Spencer turned around to see…


	9. Two Worlds Collide

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything!!! All characters belong to Tom Lynch and the-N.

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've been having technical difficulties. AKA: my computer completely crashed along with all my ideas for this story. So, I'm gonna try and finish it the best I can.

Chapter 9

Spencer abruptly spun around to see Ashley staring at her and Jim in horror. Spencer started, "Ash, I can explain…"

Ashley's face fell as she continued to hyperventilate over the situation at hand. Spencer ran over to her and tried to calm her down, but to no avail. She grabbed Ashley's arms and pulled them so Ashley was now facing her. "Ashley, you need to calm down. This isn't what you think-"

Ashley cut her off screaming, "No, Spencer! Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! I fell asleep with the love of my life in my arms and woke up to seeing her in someone else's with her tongue shoved down HIS throat! You have just seriously fucked up my life! So don't tell me to calm down!"

Spencer knew Ashley was right and that she couldn't do anything to fix what she had just done. Still Ashley was carrying on rather harsh, at least she thought so. Spencer approached her and attempted once more to rationalize the situation to Ashley. Just as Spencer opened her mouth, she was struck with a "brilliant" idea, _Hey, when Ashley showed up here, what was the first thing she said? She said something about this being a nightmare. Well I'm sure for her it is, but maybe I can convince her that's all it is. The first thing I have to do is figure out a way to wake us up. Hmmm, I got it!_ "Ashley, this is just a dream."

"Spencer this is not a dream, if anything it's a nightmare!"

"Yeah, but that's all it is. Look, pinch my arm."

"What? Why?"

"Well, to wake yourself up when you're dreaming you're supposed to do it, so pinch me first and then yourself and you'll see that this is all just a really bad dream."

_What the hell,_ Ashley thought to herself as she pinched Spencer's arm and watched as she disappeared into thin air. Then Ashley pinched her own arm and the next thing she knew she was back on the beach in Spencer's arms. Spencer lightly stroked Ashley's hair. Ashley sat up abruptly and looked at Spencer. After a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes a thin smile swept across Spencer's face. "What?" she questioned, perfectly calm and serene.

"I just had the worst nightmare. You were in it and so was this guy I'd never seen before."

"Really, what happened?" Spencer inquired.

"Well, you kissed him and… I kinda freaked out."

"Don't worry Ash; it was just a bad dream. It's over now and I'm here." As she said this, Spencer pulled Ashley's face closer to her own. She began to stroke Ashley's angelically smooth face with her thumbs and stared longingly into her eyes. Ashley stared back politely before finally giving in to her temptations and kissing Spencer on the lips. Spencer lips soon parted and Ashley's tongue slipped in between them. Spencer deepened the kiss and moved even closer to Ashley, pressing herself up against her girlfriend in a passionate embrace. They probably would have given the rest of the beach one hell of a show if Dani hadn't interrupted.

"Uh…um…wow."

"DANI!" Spencer exclaimed in a tone which expressed anger and quite frankly said, "What the fuck is your problem? Does it look like you belong here right now?"

"I'm sorry. I just. Well Chris just-"

"What?" Spencer questioned.

"Chris just left with his family and I was wondering if you guys were planning on heading out anytime soon."

_Does it look like I want to be anywhere but here right now? _"Well, I don't know. We weren't planning on it, but given the present situation, it doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Spencer responded.

"Yeah, um why don't we go rent a movie and then we can head back to my place?" Ashley spoke up.

"I don't wanna get in your way. Would you mind just dropping me back off at Spencer's?"

"No, not at all." The girls gathered their things and walked up to the car. Ashley started the car and headed to Spencer's. They dropped Dani off and headed to Blockbuster.

Ashley stopped the car and the girls got out. She walked over to Spencer and carefully intertwined their fingers. A smile spread across Spencer's face and they walked in the store together. Ashley stopped to open all the doors for Spencer who was completely obliged. They went gaily forward to the horror movie section since Ashley loved horror movies and protecting Spencer from whatever scary appeared on the screen. They stopped to browse. Ashley looked at the titles that she had all heard of and thought about which one she wanted while Spencer looked around the store from her position next to Ashley. Ashley felt Ashley squeeze her hand and turned to see what was up. She saw Madison walking towards them with a grin on her face.

"Well, well, well. How are the school's loserest lesbians?"

"Wow Madison, you've now resorted to making up words in an attempt to insult us. How low is that?"

"Yeah, well, your mom!"

"Madison, A) that was pathetic and B) I don't feel like kicking your ass right now so why don't you just take your get out of jail free card, and have a nice day!"

"Whatever!" Madison said as she swung her purse around and turned to leave.

Spencer moved her whole body closer to Ashley and whispered into her ear, "Thanks, she really gets to me. She can be such a bitch." Spencer leaned into Ashley who placed her arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it Spence. We're gonna go back to my place, curl up on the couch, and watch…" Ashley pulled a DVD off the shelf. "…Black Christmas!" Ashley announced reading the title of the DVD.

Spencer looked up at her and their embrace was broken as they headed towards the register once again holding hands. On the way there, Spencer whispered into Ashley's ear, "That looks pretty scary. Are you sure you're up for that intense cuddling?"

Ashley nodded and chuckled as she placed the DVD on the counter and pulled out her wallet.

"That'll be $4.99 m'am."

"Sure, no problem," Ashley said as she placed a five dollar bill on the counter and grabbed the bag that the guy behind the counter handed her. The girls walked to the car and drove to Ashley's.

Once at Ashley's house, Spencer flopped down on the couch as Ashley pulled the DVD out of the bag and put it in the player. Then she grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch next to Spencer. The movie started and Ashley skipped through the previews. When the previews ended, Spencer moved closer to Ashley and snuggled into her. Ashley wrapped her arm around Spencer's shoulder and they watched the movie together. Spencer squeezed Ashley's hand and cuddled even closer into her at the parts that scared her. When the movie ended, Spencer was still really creeped out and decided that she needed Ashley to comfort her tonight. So she called her mom and told her she was staying at Ashley's. The girls went up to Ashley's room and Spencer sat down on the edge of her bed. She motioned to Ashley with one finger to come and sit next to her. Ashley obeyed and when she got there, Spencer said, "I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with the whole hand." Ashley giggled and began tickling Spencer for her shenanigan. When the tickling ended, Spencer found herself lying under Ashley and looking up into her gorgeous eyes. The girls stared into each other's eyes before Ashley could no longer resist the urge to kiss Spencer. Ashley began kissing Spencer on the lips, but started a downward mobility to her belly button. She stopped for brief moment to help Spencer remove her shirt and then she threw her own on the floor. Ashley continued undressing Spencer. She moved herself lower down Spencer and kissed the inside of Spencer's thighs while beginning to move upward. She stopped for a short second to take in how much Spencer wanted her right now, how much she needed her. Then she inserted two of her fingers into Spencer and Spencer moaned in pleasure. Ashley moved her fingers inside of Spencer making her moan even louder. Ashley continued to please Spencer until she came. Then the girls collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

After about 10 minutes of very heavy breathing, Spencer rolled over to face Ashley and with a grin said, "I believe it's your turn Miss Davies."


	10. Spencer has a job?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything!!! All characters belong to Tom Lynch and the-N.

**A/N: **Special thanx to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. I luv u guys!!!

Chapter 10

Just as Spencer drifted off to sleep she felt that familiar tingling sensation that she had come to dread. The next thing she knew she was standing in front of Jim. Jim did a double take before saying, "Hey, I missed you."

With that he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"What, what's wrong?"

"I can't," Spencer said shaking her head.

"What? What happened?"

"I just can't do this anymore! I can't continue to hurt Ashley like this! I've already had to lie to her once because of you! I really can't do this anymore, I can't hurt Ashley, I love her! I need to stop this! I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Are you coming back?"

"I'm sorry Jim, but I don't think I can. I don't think I can just be your friend and I can't be anything more to you. I'm sorry!"

"Are you breaking up with me?!?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Spencer kissed him on the forehead and whispered into his ear, "I'll never forget you though." Then Spencer ran full speed into him and their heads collided. Jim fell back to the ground holding his head and whining. Spencer blacked out.

When she awoke, she was lying in the bed next to Ashley, holding her hands to her head and wincing in pain. She let out a small whimper which woke up Ashley. She rolled over to face Spencer and pulled her closer to herself. She moved Spencer's hands and gently kissed her forehead. Spencer smiled and looked up at Ashley lovingly.

"How do you sleep?" Ashley asked Spencer.

"Pretty good, it was so much better when I woke up to you kissing me."

"Glad I could make your morning," Ashley responded with a smile. Spencer stretched and rolled off the bed to put some clothes on. Ashley looked over at her and said, "Oh come on, do you have to? I really thought that look was working for you."

Spencer smiled and responded, "Yeah, I'm sorry Ash, but I have work today."

"You have a job? Since when? Where do you work?"

"I work at a concession stand selling food and I've worked there since forever, but mostly on Sundays."

"Oh, well can I at least give you a ride there?"

Spencer walked over to the side of the bed that Ashley was laying on, bent over and gave her a kiss, "Of course! I'm just gonna go make some breakfast if you don't mind."

"Not at all, help yourself!" Then Ashley rolled out of bed and walked to her shower.

Spencer walked down the stairs and made omelets for her and Ashley. She set the island in the kitchen for two and poured each of them a cup of coffee. Just as she placed the omelets on the plates, Ashley emerged from the top of staircase. She walked down the stairs and behind Spencer. She wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and spun her around so she could stare adoringly at her gorgeous face once more. Spencer smiled before pressing her lips up against Ashley's, forcing their embrace to grow tighter. Ashley's lips opened and Spencer's tongue squeezed in between them. Ashley deepened the kiss even further before Spencer pulled away.

"I'm sorry Ash, I really have to get ready for work and that involves eating breakfast which I'm pretty sure I need my mouth to do."

"Well, if you're sure." Ashley responded before taking her seat across the island from Spencer.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I'll see you after work and we can hang out then if you want to…"

Ashley began eating her omelet as she responded, "That sounds good, what time do you get done?"

"Um, four."

"Ok, I'll be there to pick you up then. By the way, this omelet is really good."

Spencer smiled and said, "Thanks, I try."

When they finished Spencer cleaned off the dishes and they walked outside to Ashley's car. Ashley drove Spencer to work and they sang car karaoke the whole way there. When they got there, Ashley parked the car and opened the door for Spencer. Spencer got out of the car and kissed Ashley passionately before heading into the concession stand.

Ashley drove off and returned at two o'clock. She walked around to the front of the concession stand and saw Spencer standing at the counter. She motioned to her with one finger to meet her and then pointed around to the back door of the concession stand. Then Ashley walked around to the back door.

"I'm going on a bathroom break!" Spencer yelled as she walked out the back door to meet Ashley.

"All right, but be back in 10 minutes!" her boss yelled back from in front of the grill.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer whispered to Ashley.

"I couldn't wait," Ashley whispered back, a grin forming on her face. She grabbed Spencer's hand and led her to the bathroom. She opened one of the stalls and led Spencer inside. Ashley locked the door and turned around to face Spencer. Spencer pinned Ashley to the stall's door, her hands pinned above her head, and she began to kiss Ashley tenderly. The two began to make out rather intensely and Ashley moaned in pleasure. Just then, the stall's lock gave way and the door opened. The girls fell to the floor, Spencer on top of Ashley with her tongue still massaging Ashley's. They fell at the feet of an elderly lady who must have been around 80. She screamed in shock and the girls quickly stood up and brushed themselves off.

They ran out of the bathroom and Spencer said, "Thanks, I really needed that! But I really should be getting back to work. See you at four?"

"Yeah, I promise this time!"

"Ok good," Spencer romantically kissed Ashley once more before heading back inside to work.

The next two hours went by pretty fast and before she knew it, Spencer saw Ashley's smiling face at the window once more. Spencer ran around the back, out the door, and into Ashley's arms. Ashley kissed her hello. "Mmm, you taste like fries!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I'll let you know."

"Ok, sounds like a plan."

The girls walked to Ashley's car and got in. "So where to Miss Carlin?"

"I don't know, but I'm starved!"

"You work at a concession stand!"

"Yeah I know, but I'm not allowed to eat any of the food there."

"Oh, ok, so what are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know, what about you?"

"How about pizza?"

"Sounds good!"

Ashley drove them to the closest decent pizzeria and they went inside. "Whew, this air conditioning feels good! Working in front of a grill all day isn't exactly comfortable in this 90 degree weather!"

"You got a point there Spence! So what kind of pizza do you want?"

"Hmm, how about pepperoni?"

"Ok, do you want one slice or two?"

"Um, two, I'm pretty hungry."

"Ok, coming right up!" Ashley walked up to the counter and came back with four slices of pepperoni pizza. In the meantime, Spencer got them two drinks from the cooler. The girls sat and ate dinner while enjoying each other's company. Spencer talked about how much she had missed Ashley and how boring work had been. Ashley talked about how bored she was without Spencer and how she wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep without her tonight.

"I'm sure you'll make it through the night." Spencer assured her. "Besides, you'll see me at school tomorrow…"

Ashley whispered, "Yeah, but what I want to do with you is SO not school appropriate!"

"Oh, I see," Spencer replied, "well then we'll just have to get together after school tomorrow huh?"

"Definitely!" Ashley replied with a smile on her face.

They finished eating and Ashley drove Spencer home. Spencer walked in the house and her mom greeted her. "Hey Spence, how was your night at Ashley's?"

"It was fine."

"Do anything exciting?"

_Discovered some new ways to please Ashley…_ "No, not really. We just chilled and watched a movie."

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"Yeah, it was."

"Ok, well, you better get to sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Goodnight mom!"

"Goodnight Spencer, I love you!"

"Love you too mom!" Spencer replied as she walked up to her room. She changed for bed and slipped under the covers. Her mind pondered whether or not she was cured of having to see Jim every night. She decided she would find out soon enough and so she rolled over and fell asleep.


	11. Last Day of School

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch and the-N.

Spencer was relieved when she woke to see her alarm clock and room just as she had left it before she fell asleep and no sign of Jim all night. She turned off her alarm and pulled the covers down before sliding off of her bed and crawling into the shower. As the water ran down over her face she closed her eyes and thought of Jim. _Why didn't I see him last night? I don't understand what's going on with me, why I even saw him in the first place. Oh well, at least I'll get to see Ashley soon. God I love her so much. Her eyes are so beautiful I could get lost in them for hours. Her smile, her tattoo, her…_

Spencer was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her mom knocking on her bathroom door. "What?" Spencer yelled out through the sound of the water.

"Are you going to school today sweetie?" She heard her mother ask from the other side of the door.

"Um, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because it's 7:50 and school started at 7:30!"

"Mom, time check, it's only 6:50…" no sooner had the words left her mouth and Spencer realized her mistake. She was looking at the clock in her bathroom which she never changed and due to daylight savings; it was currently an hour off. "Sorry mom! My bad, I'll be right out, give me like two seconds!"

Spencer quickly rinsed the soap out of her hair and turned off the shower. She pulled back the shower curtain and grabbed her towel. As she stepped out of the shower and started to dry off, she thought; _did I have any homework this weekend? I know it's the last day of school, but my AP classes go right up until the end… Oh well, screw it, I wonder what I should wear…_ Spencer made up her mind and got dressed quickly. She decided that no books was the way to go and hurriedly ran down the stairs and out to the car. She climbed in next to her mom and buckled her seatbelt.

"Spencer, why were so late this morning honey? Did you wake up late or something?" Paula asked as she pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the school.

"No, I got up on time. I don't know, I guess I just lost track of time. Sorry." 

"It's no problem sweetie, I was just wondering."

They reached the school and Paula asked, "How are you getting home today?"

"Um… Actually I told Ashley I'd hang out with her today. Do you mind if I go over to her house after school? She'll drive me…"

"No, not at all; just call me if you're gonna be late for dinner."

"Thanks mom, will do." Spencer said as she closed the car door and rushed to her locker. As she turned the dial to open her locker she checked her watch. "Crap, it's 8:15, second period has already started and I completely missed first. Spencer grabbed the books she needed and rushed to the auditorium to try and sneak in to her drama class unnoticed. She tried the door to the auditorium and it was locked. _Oh shit! _She ran down and tried the next door over…locked too. _All right, how can I get in there without everyone knowing I'm late? _She peeked in the window and saw that the class was grouped together in the back of the auditorium. _That's it! I'll sneak in the backstage entrance and no one will see me…_ Spencer ran around to the other side of the auditorium and crept through the long hallway to the back entrance. She pulled the curtain aside and stepped out on stage. She saw everyone still sitting in the back corner completely engaged in their discussion. _Yes, no one even notices I'm standing right in front of them!_ Spencer crossed the stage to the steps so she could join the class and just as she got to center stage the auditorium doors swung open to reveal the school's vice principal.

He shot her a stern look and yelled, "Young lady, what do you think you're doing up there?"

"Well, um, I was on my way to class and I took a wrong turn and before I knew it the bell rang and now-"

She was cut off by Chelsea who stood up in the back and said, "Great improvisation, Spencer! That is a very plausible excuse to use if you were ever questioned of your whereabouts."

The vice principal turned to Chelsea, "You mean, this was part of the class?"

"Yes, of course! Mr. Olraz, did you really think that star student Spencer Carlin was up to no good?"

"No, I was just um… I was just… checking in on the class… that's all…"

With that Mr. Olraz exited out the door he had entered and Spencer hopped down from the stage. She ran over to the class and whispered to Chelsea, "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Anytime," Chelsea answered.

The rest of the class went on as could be expected. As soon as the bell rang, Spencer practically sprinted down the hallway looking for Ashley. She found her at her locker and walked up behind her. She covered Ashley's eyes and whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"

A smile formed on Ashley's face as she replied, "Um, Madison… no, I'm totally joking, I know it's you Spencer." Spencer smiled as Ashley turned to face her. "So, where were you this morning?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Spencer asked with a devilish grin.

Ashley smiled and said, "So, Miss Carlin… what are you doing ninth period today?"

"Well, I was planning on going to history…but, if you have a better offer, I'd be more than happy to take you up on it."

"That's the spirit! Come to my Chem class with me."

"How? You don't expect me to just outright cut class do you?"

"Of course not, I know you too well. However, I do have this hall pass signed and filled out COMPLETELY in pencil. It is now yours, use it at your own discretion." Ashley turned to leave for her next class. As she walked passed Spencer she slid her hand down Spencer's arm and whispered to her, "I'll see you ninth period." Spencer giggled and nodded as they went their separate ways to class.

When ninth period came, Spencer walked up to her teacher and asked to leave. She flashed the pass and her teacher just nodded as she walked out the door. She got to Ashley's class (which only has 8 other people in it) and knocked on the door. Ashley got up and opened it. Spencer took a seat next to where Ashley had previously been sitting. Ashley joined her with two bowls of ice cream. They sat in the back of the class enjoying their ice cream as Spencer thought _Ok, this so kicks AP history's ass! _The entire class went by as a giant ice cream party, which would never be allowed in any of Spencer's AP classes.

When the bell rang, the girls were free of school for the summer. They headed gaily forward to Ashley's car and Ashley held the door open as Spencer climbed in the car. Ashley hopped in the driver's seat and they were on their way to Ashley's house once more. Spencer thought, _Wow, she looks gorgeous today. I wonder what she plans on doing once we get to her house…_


	12. Trip to Ashley's Pool House

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ne thing!!! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch and the-N.

**A/N:** I just wanna say thanks to everyone who's still reading the story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kinda busy. I do feel a new wave of inspiration though so I'll probably be updating more often if I can. Thanks again guys, you rock!

The girls pulled up to Ashley's luxurious home and Ashley stopped the car. She turned to Spencer, "You look really beautiful today." She said as she stared longingly into her ice blue eyes. Spencer smiled as Ashley got out of the car and opened her door for her. Spencer got out and traced Ashley's arm delicately with her fingers before softly intertwining them with Ashley's. The girls walked hand in hand to the front door where Ashley used her spare hand to unlock the door. The girls took a few steps in and Ashley closed the door behind them. She turned to face Spencer and found Spencer's face about half an inch from her own. Spencer softly pressed her lips against Ashley's and the girls soon found themselves in a very passionate kiss.

Ashley pulled free first and asked if Spencer wanted a snack of any sort. Spencer replied, "Yeah, an apple martini sounds great right about now."

"Ok, if that's what you want."

"Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'll make us some, but only if it's ok with 'little miss sweet and innocent'…"

"Um…" Spencer tossed the idea around in her head and decided, "You know what Ash? I need to unwind; it IS the first few minutes of summer. So, yeah, make me one please."

"Anything you want." Ashley replied with a smile on her face. Ashley walked towards her mom's liquor cabinet and began making the drinks. "Hey Spence!"

"Yeah?" 

"You feel like going for a dip?"

"I don't know, it's kind of chilly for the pool today…"

"No, not in the pool; in my hot tub!"

"That sounds great, but Ash…"

"What?"

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"Oh, that's okay, I don't mind!"

"Ashley! Are you joking? It's the middle of the freaking afternoon, I can't do that!"

"Spencer, get your mind out of the gutter! I meant that I don't mind you borrowing one of my bathing suits."

"Oh, my bad," Spencer replies with an embarrassed grin on her face.

"All right, here we are," Ashley says as she walks around the counter holding both drinks in her hands.

Ashley hands one over to Spencer who takes a sip. "Mmm, pretty good! Thank-you."

"Anytime," Ashley replies as she leads the way outside to her pool and hot tub. She walks in the poolroom (which is more like a normal sized house) with Spencer close behind her. Ashley walks over to the dresser and pulls open one of the drawers. "Well, here are some of my bathing suits, feel free to take any one you want."

"Okay," Spencer said as she walked over to the drawer and pulled out a bright pink bikini with the Roxy logo embedded on it. She put down her martini and carried the suit behind the curtain where she began to change as Ashley picked out a suit of her own and put it on. When Spencer finished dressing she walked around to the other side of the curtain which revealed a half-naked Ashley. She knew she shouldn't but she just stood there staring at Ashley until she spoke.

"Spence, I think you dropped your jaw on the floor right there."

This snapped Spencer out of her fantasy, "Wow, I'm sorry, I don't know what just happened."

"It's ok, because I think I do. I think you just saw your amazing hot girlfriend topless and you couldn't help but dream up some wild fantasy involving the two of us. Am I right?" Ashley said as she pulled her bathing suit top on and walked over to Spencer.

"Maybe," Spencer smiled rolling her eyes with that "all right, you caught me" look on her face.

"Could you tie this for me?" Ashley asked as she turned around.

"Only if you really want me to…" Spencer answered.

"Well now it depends, what if I say no?" Ashley questioned as she spun around to face Spencer.

Spencer moved closer to Ashley and gently glided her fingers down Ashley's shoulders and arms until they landed comfortably at her hips. She pulled Ashley closer to her and began to softly peck her lips. The kisses quickly deepened until soon there was tongue massaging involved. Spencer decided to take advantage of Ashley deciding to leave herself at easy access. She lightly traced her fingers up Ashley's back to the spot where her bathing suit should have been tied. Her fingers played with bathing suit straps for a few minutes before finding their way around Ashley breasts to her nipples. She tenderly massaged Ashley's nipples with her fingers and Ashley groaned inside of Spencer's mouth. Ashley thought to herself _Wow, what was in that martini? I wish Spencer would be this adventurous more often. _Then she decided to add her own twist to what Spencer had started. She places her hands at Spencer's hips and slowly begins to move her back against the pool house's bed. Spencer reclines back into the bed and Ashley crawls on top of her, still keeping their make out going. Then Ashley's fingers glided over Spencer's bathing suit bottom and began fidgeting with the sewn material. Spencer tried her best to whisper "yes" into Ashley's mouth as they continued with their never-ending lip-lock. Ashley released Spencer from the bottom of her bathing suit and finally broke the kiss. Ashley pulled herself up and then back down, but this time with her mouth near Spencer's thighs. She left light kisses along the inside of both of Spencer's thighs. Spencer moaned and this only made Ashley want to tease her more, but decided not to. She entered Spencer with two fingers and Spencer moaned more intensely as she moved her body around Ashley's fingers. When Ashley had finished, she made her way back up to Spencer's mouth and kissed her passionately again.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Ashley called, "Who is it?" as she jumped off of Spencer and quickly searched for some clothes to throw on. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal…


	13. Aiden's Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ne thing!!! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch and the-N.

**A/N:** I just wanna say thanks again to everyone who's reading this, you rock!

Ashley pulled back to reveal Aiden at the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um, I just came to-, um, I-, can I just talk to Spencer please?"

"How did you know she was… never mind; just hold on one second." Ashley closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"Spencer… Aiden's here to see you," Ashley said in a very confused and somewhat jealous voice.

Spencer rolled off the bed, threw some clothes on, and headed over to the door. She did a double take as she saw and now comprehended that Aiden really was at the door of Ashley's pool house. "Uh, hi, can I help you?"

"Spencer, can you come out here for a minute?"

Spencer glances back at Ashley propped up in the bed, ipod now on her head, staring into the distance no question imagining some fantasy with her lover. Spencer snaps back to reality and takes a step out of the doorway and closes the door behind her.

"Now Spencer, this is gonna sound kinda crazy, but just hear me out please."

"Ok, shoot!"

"I'm not technically Aiden. Aiden was playing a pick-up basketball game with his friends in the parking lot after school. He got hit by a random drive-by freak-of-nature car accident and paramedics rushed to the scene. He's currently in a coma at the Los Angeles Hospital's Intensive Care Ward. The doctors say there's no telling when or if he'll even wake up. Are you still with me? I just need you to understand that I'm not really him."

Spencer sighs, "Yeah, I'm following. I guess, I mean, I'm still really confused, but I'm taking this with an open mind. Wait though, if you're not Aiden…then who are you and why are you here?"

"Aiden" moved closer to Spencer and whispered in her ear, "It's Jim. I'm back." Spencer's jaw dropped as her mind tried to take in those 4 simple words. Jim continued, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Spencer paused before stating, "Well, I'm not sure yet. That depends on what you're here for. Jim, what are you here for?"

"Why you of course! For what other reason would I strain all the energy in my soul to cross over to the world of the living and possess the body of one of your acquaintances?"

"Wow, do you know how confusing that sentence was? Anyway, I thought I told you the last time I saw you was… well the LAST time I was supposed to see you."

"Spencer, I couldn't just leave things like that. My life was cut short. I didn't get to experience a lot. One thing I did get to have was my first and only love…you."

Spencer couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, she did love the guy at one time, and he is really sweet and sincere. She took a deep breath and somehow found the courage to say, "Jim, that's really sweet, but like I said, I'm with Ashley now."

"I know, and I'm not asking for you to take me back in a romantic way at all. I just wanna be your friend again. I miss you."

Spencer smiled, "Jim, that sounds great to me, but how would you ever pull that off? You're in a boy's body who's supposed to be lying flat on a hospital bed. Won't anybody notice that he's missing? I mean, coma patients don't normally just walk out of the Intensive Care Ward."

"Well, I'm gonna go back before they realize I ever left so I kinda have to hurry. As far as going missing, I'm going to 'wake up' from my coma and live Aiden's life."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"Until his soul finds its way out of that purgatory and into this living world. Trust me, it's a very exhausting and difficult process so that shouldn't be for a while. Spencer, I really have to go now. I plan on 'waking up' some time tomorrow afternoon. Where can I find you?"

"I'm not really sure, but come here." Spencer reached her hand in Jim's front jean pocket and pulled out Aiden's cell phone. She added her number to his contacts. "Call me."

"Ok, thanks again for my second chance. I'll see you tomorrow."

"That sounds good. Hopefully that will give me enough time to think up a way to 'explain' this to my girlfriend." Spencer chuckled as she waved good-bye to Jim and headed back into the pool house.

Ashley sat up on the bed and took off her headphones. "What was that all about?"

"Uh, he's feeling kinda bummed out that most of his friends are going away for the summer and asked if we could hang out tomorrow."

"Well, what did you tell him?"

"I told him to call me and we'd talk then."

"Is your girlfriend involved in any of these plans?"

"All of them! Along with my probably very lonely cousin who I've left alone at home all day. I'm sorry Ash, but I really have to go. Could you give me a lift home?"

"Sure," Ashley smiled weakly as Spencer leaned down towards the bed and kissed her tenderly on the lips. The girls walked out of the pool house and to Ashley's car with their hands intertwined. The drive to Spencer's was pretty quite and uneventful. Spencer could tell Ashley was thinking and worrying about hanging out with Aiden tomorrow.

When they pulled in the driveway, Ashley reached over and pecked Spencer on the lips. Spencer got out of the car and thanked Ashley for the ride. She walked up to her front door and went in. She saw Dani sitting on the couch so she walked over and sat down next to her. "Spencer! Thank God! I've been going out of my mind slowly all day!"

"Well I'm here now and I've made it my duty to relieve you of your boredom. So, what did you do all day?"

"I tried to watch tv, but cable out here really sucks. I'm so spoiled with my direct tv back home. By the way, your movie selection sucks."

Spencer chuckled, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"So where were you all afternoon? Clay stopped by after school, dropped off his books and went out with Chelsea. Glen even called and said to tell your parents he won't be home for dinner because he's taking Madison out."

"Sorry, I was with Ashley. We got kind of carried away."

Dani smiled, "Oh!"

Spencer rolled her eyes and continued, "Anyway, then one of my acquaintances showed up at Ashley's and was almost as bored as you. The three of us are planning on hanging out tomorrow and you're more than welcome to come with us if you want."

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Oh don't worry, Aiden already did."

"Whew, that's good because I was just being polite. One more day like today and I'm liable to snap."

The rest of the night went on as any other quiet night at the Carlin household. Dani and Spencer went up to her room and lay in Spencer's bed. Dani rolled over and propped herself up on one arm, "Hey Spence, are you asleep yet?"

"Not anymore, why?"

"What's this Aiden guy like? I mean, why haven't you ever talked about him before?"

"I guess because I never really considered us friends, but he's nice."

"Is he hott?"

"Dani, do you really think I'm a good judge of that?"

"Sorry, I forgot... He's not totally fugly though is he?"

"No, he's not TOTALLY fugly…"

"Do you think he'll like me?"

"Dani, you know what, I think he'll like you a whole lot better if you don't have bags under your eyes when you meet him tomorrow."

"Ok Spencer, I can take a hint. Night, wake me up tomorrow when you get up!"

"All right. Good night Dani." With that Spencer rolled over and pulled the covers up to her chin. Her mind wandered as she drifted off to sleep. Thoughts of today with Ashley in her pool house were on the top of her list, but then the car ride home in awkward silence kind of worried her. _What if Ashley somehow knows it's Jim and she knows I lied about it being a nightmare? What if Jim does try to make another move on me and Ashley thinks I want him to? Ok, I need to stop thinking about what might happen and just make sure tomorrow goes smoothly… As smooth as Ashley's skin!_


	14. The New Couple

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ne thing!!! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch and the-N.

**A/N:** I just wanna say thanks again to everyone who's reading this, you rock!

The next morning Spencer woke up to the sun hitting her face in neat orderly rays. She rolled over and looked at her clock it was 11:00am. She looked over at Dani and saw she was still sleeping. She reached her hand out to Dani's shoulder and lightly shook her awake.

"Huh, what," Dani mumbled groggily as she stretched and opened her eyes.

Spencer rolled out of the bed and grabbed some clothes as she headed towards the bathroom. "Get up sleepyhead! We have to get ready to hang out with Ash and Aiden." Spencer walked into the shower as Dani rolled out of bed.

Spencer finished with her shower and walked out into her room to find she had a new text from "Aiden". She opened it and read, "Ok, I'm awake. Where can I meet you?" Spencer texted him back, "Meet me at Ashley's house, it's right in front of the pool house you found me at yesterday." She closed her phone and before long she had another new text message, "Ok, see you in about 20 minutes."

Spencer called Ashley's phone and waited for her to pick up. Ashley answered, "Hola, what's up?"

"Um not much, you had mentioned chilling today…"

"Yeah?"

"Is your house good?"

"Sure, but could you pick up a movie on your way over? All mine are looking pretty boring."

"Yeah, no problem, see you in like 15 minutes?"

"Sounds good."

Spencer told Dani what was up and then called down the hall. "Clay!"

Clay responded from the couch downstairs, "What Spencer?"

"Could you give Dani and I a ride to Blockbuster and then Ashley's?"

"Sure, when?"

"Like… now?"

"Ok, come on."

With that the three of them got in the car and headed to Blockbuster. Spencer ran in and rented a handful of movies. Clay drove them over to Ashley's and told them to just call him if they needed a ride home. The girls thanked him again and walked to the front door as Clay pulled out the driveway and drove off. Spencer rang the doorbell. Ashley came to the door and smiled when she saw who it was. She opened the door fully and invited them in. Spencer told Ashley that Aiden would be there soon.

Dani quietly approached Spencer, "Do you think you could maybe set me up with him?"

Spencer smiled, "Anything for my cuz!"

The girls sat down on the couch and flipped on the tv. They sat there watching The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air until they heard the doorbell ring. Ashley got up to answer it. Aiden stepped through the door and Spencer introduced him to Dani. Ashley picked up the remote and turned off the tv.

"So who's up for a swim?" Ashley asked. Spencer giggled thinking back to their "swim" yesterday.

"That sounds good," Dani said.

"Yeah, count me in," Aiden replied.

Aiden took off his shirt and followed the girls out by the pool. Ashley led Spencer and Dani into the pool house. She opened her dresser drawer and threw them each a bikini. Then she grabbed her own and started to change. Spencer finished getting dressed first. She walked out of the pool house and over to "Aiden".

"So Jim, what do you think of Dani?"

"She's cute, why?"

"Because she has a major crush on you. I just thought you'd want to know and maybe you could make a move, she's a little shy."

"Ok," Aiden said a smile forming on his face, "thanks for the tip."

Ashley and Dani came out of the pool house.

Ashley walked up to Spencer, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," Spencer replied as she kissed Ashley tenderly on the lips.

They all got in the pool and after swimming around for a while decided to play a good old-fashioned game of "Truth or Dare".

Ashley decided she would kick it off since it was her house. "Aiden, truth or dare?"

"Um, how about dare?"

"Ok, I dare you to make out underwater with Dani!"

"What? Is that even possible?"

Ashley turned to Spencer who was already looking her way and the two girls smiled and chuckled as their eyes met and thought back to that day at the beach. "Oh, I think it is…" Ashley said.

Aiden turned to Dani, "…are you ok with this? I don't wanna force you to do anything that you're not ready to."

Dani thought _Oh my God, he is SO sweet! _"Um actually I think I'm gonna sit this one out. Nothing against you, I just don't really know you or really how that would work…"

Aiden turned to Ashley, "You care to demonstrate?"

Ashley scoffed, "With you?"

Aiden replied, "…With the person of your choice!"

Ashley said, "All right then."

She turned to Spencer who already knew Ashley wouldn't be able to resist the challenge. Ashley placed her hands on Spencer's hips and carefully pulled Spencer closer to her. The girls' foreheads met and their faces were inches apart. They were both breathing heavily and they could feel each other's hot breath grazing their lips. Then Ashley started the kiss. She placed her lips against Spencer's and lightly traced Spencer's lips with her tongue. Spencer's lips slowly opened and Ashley pressed hers close to them as their tongues began to mingle. Ashley put her hand up and counted to three using only her fingers. On three, her and Spencer submerged themselves, lips still locked, limbs still intertwined.

Aiden ogled the spectacle taking place under the sparkling water right before his eyes. "That is so hot!"

Dani smiled in agreement as she thought, _Yeah, but not as hott as you!_

When the girls finally emerged from under the water, their lips were still pressed tightly together. Ashley pulled away from the kiss first to announce her victory. She turned to Aiden, "see, I told you it was possible!"

Aiden accepted his defeat, "I **saw** that and trust me, I'll never forget it!" Dani lightly punched him on the arm and glared at him with that "if you want a chance with the only straight girl here, you better cut it out" look.

Aiden got the hint and changed the subject. "So now it's my turn right?"

Ashley smirked, "I guess, even though you couldn't do the dare I gave you."

"Shut up! Anyway, I choose…Dani!"

"What?"

"Dani, truth or dare?"

"After that, I think I'll go with truth."

"Ok," Aiden scanned his mind looking for the most charming truth he could give her. He decided on, "If I threw myself on you, how far would you want things to go?"

"Aiden, I barely know you…"

"Yeah, but I'm both hott and charming…"

"I don't know."

"Well, would you at least want me to make out with you?"

Dani grinned, "I don't know, come here for a minute."

Aiden walked over to Dani who cupped his cheeks with her hands and pulled him close to her for a fairly passionate first kiss. When Dani pulled back, Aiden had the stupidest look of happiness on his face and Dani smiled, "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be_ too_ horrible!"

Ashley made a gagging noise as the newly formed couple went in for another kiss. Then Ashley offered pizza and a movie to the group who eagerly agreed. Ashley took Spencer's hand and led her out of the pool and into the pool house.

The girls changed without a repeat of the day before and walked into Ashley's house. Ashley picked up the phone and ordered 2 large pepperoni pizzas to be delivered to her house. In a few minutes, the new couple joined Spashley inside the house hand-in-hand. They sat down on the couch and Ashley joined them as Spencer pulled out her bag of Blockbuster movies. "Ok, so I didn't know what kind of movies you all like so I got a few. I have; Dead Silence, Because I Said So, and Hills Have Eyes 2," Spencer said as she pulled each out of the bag and showed them to the group.

"What a selection," Aiden said.

"Well what do you guys wanna watch?" Spencer questioned.

"How about Dead Silence? That looks really good." Ashley suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Spencer replied.

"Ok, sure," Aiden and Dani agreed.

The guy on the other end of the phone had said 25 minutes, but it was not 25 minutes before the girls heard the sound of the doorbell. Ashley answered the door and paid for the pizzas. Then she pulled out some paper plates and distributed the pizza as Spencer set up the DVD. When the couples were settled on the couch with their pizza, Ashley used the remote to skip the previews and start the movie.

After the pizza was finished, Ashley ran upstairs to throw on a sweatshirt since she was a little chilly. When she came back down the stairs, Spencer was staring at the beautiful curly-haired brunette equipped with an oversized sweatshirt and short shorts. Spencer couldn't help but think _My God, she's hott! I can't believe she's mine. How lucky can one girl be?_

Ashley sat next to Spencer on the couch. Spencer was leaning up against the arm of the couch and before long, so was Ashley's head. Ashley looked up at Spencer and smiled sweetly at Spencer's horrified reaction to the movie. Ashley nuzzled her head into Spencer's stomach to show her she was there for her and Spencer smiled. She looked down at Ashley and gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind Ashley's ear. Then Ashley shifted slightly so she could see the movie. Spencer ran her fingers lightly down Ashley's arm and then interlocked them with Ashley's in front of Ashley's stomach. The girls sat there holding hands and perfectly content.

When the movie ended, Ashley got up and shut off the DVD player and the tv. Aiden had already fallen asleep with Dani in his arms. Spencer was half asleep too. Ashley walked over to her and lightly shook her awake. "Hey, the happy couple is asleep; do wanna go up to my room?"

All of a sudden, Spencer seemed really awake and replied, "That sounds great." _I can't wait to get up those stairs. I wonder what she has in store for me tonight?_


	15. Problems on the Homefront

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ne thing!!! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch and the-N.

**A/N:** Once again, I 3 my readers!!! …and reviews (hint, hint)

Ashley's fingers traced the outline of Spencer's hand before softly coming to rest between her fingers. Spencer flashed her a brilliant smile as Ashley turned and led her girlfriend up the stairs to her bedroom. They reached the top of the stairs and Ashley soundlessly pulled open the door to her room and led her girlfriend onto her bed. The girls sat side by side, fingers intertwined until Spencer broke the silence.

"So Miss Davies, you got me all the way up here to your room… Now what are you going to do with me?"

A thin smile found its way across Ashley's features as she laid Spencer on the bed and straddled her hips. Then she leaned down and pressed her lips to Spencer's. Her fingers found their way to the hem of Spencer's shirt. They played with the fabric briefly before Ashley pulled away from the kiss. She only stayed like this long enough for Spencer to put her hands above her head and Ashley to help her take her shirt off.

Immediately following this event, Ashley's lips met Spencer's once more, but this time with more passion… and tongue.

Ashley's hands gently found their way to Spencer's back where they undid her bra clasp. Ashley removed Spencer's bra while concentrating on not breaking their passionate kiss.

As soon as Spencer saw the look of semi-distraction on Ashley's face, she swiftly flipped her over putting herself on top. Shocked, Ashley pulled back from the kiss long enough to flash an evil grin before passionately entering the lip-lock once more. The girls kissed their tongues and bodies battling for dominance.

Ashley ended up on top when they finally pulled apart, both gasping for air. When Spencer finally caught her breath she chuckled and said, "Do you always have to be the dominant one?"

Ashley smiled before leaning back down and lightly kissing Spencer. "I don't know, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering why you always end up on top."

Ashley grinned and quoted one of her favorite movies (Knocked Up). "Well Spencer, it's gravity. If I'm on top, I can't get pregnant."

Spencer giggled and responded, "but Ash, we already have the ultimate form of birth control."

"Oh really, and what's that?"

"Duh, we're lesbians!"

"And hott ones at that," Ashley said before leaning in to kiss Spencer once again. Ashley's lips met Spencer's and she began to slowly nibble on Spencer's bottom lip. Spencer's hands found their way to the small of Ashley's back where they were under her shirt lightly running up and down the smooth arch of her back.

Ashley pulled back and whispered, "Here, let me help you with that."

Then she sat upright and pulled her shirt off, leaving the bra for her girlfriend. Ashley smiled as she lay back down on top of Spencer, "Is that better?"

"Very much so," Spencer replied, moving her lips the two inches towards Ashley's that had previously been separating them. Spencer's tongue traced along Ashley's lips begging for access while at the same time her hands made their way to that pesky bra clasp. Her fingers played with the clasp until they had freed its hold on Ashley's body. Spencer removed the bra and tossed across the room without ever breaking the kiss.

"Woah! That is SO hott!"

Ashley turns abruptly to see who has so rudely interrupted them and reveals a topless Spencer to the guy standing at the door.

This caused him to immediately make a gagging noise, "Oh God, I so did not mean that! I didn't know it was you, I only saw Ashley and-"

At the same time, he was being screamed at by Spencer, "GLEN!?! What the hell are you doing here?" Spencer's face was bright red from a mix of fury and embarrassment as she sat up, desperately grabbing for her shirt.

"Glen, you better have a damn good reason for being here," Spencer warned.

"Uh, huh. Yea, of course…" Glen mumbled. Spencer followed his gaze right to her girlfriend's exposed torso and quickly handed Ashley her shirt.

Then she cleared her throat, "Eh, hem, you were saying Glen?"

"Um, that dad, Clay, and I need you and Dani home right now. We've called you like 300 times, but I see now that you guys were busy."

"Really, what was your first clue," Ashley stated, rolling her eyes at him.

"Alright, so what do you guys need us for?" Spencer inquired.

"Spence, just get your stuff, get Dani, and meet me in the car."

Spencer turned to Ashley, "sorry, I guess I have to go. I'll talk to you later?"

Ashley smiled, kissed Spencer sweetly on the lips, and said, "of course."

The girls walked down the stairs where they woke up the couple on the couch. Dani asked what was wrong, but Spencer said to just get in the car.

Aiden walked over to Spencer, "I hope nothing bad happened. Text me and let me know, I worry about you guys." Then he left out the front door to his car.

Ashley moved closer to Spencer, "I love you, let me know what's going on." Then she kissed her once more on the lips before opening the door for her.

Spencer walked over to the car and hopped in the passenger seat next to Glen. She closed the door and put on her seatbelt as the car backed out of the mansion's driveway.

It took a few minutes, but Spencer slowly observed Dani sobbing from the backseat. She turned, "Dani, what's wrong?"

Dani looked at her and then suddenly burst into more tears.

Spencer turned to her brother, "Glen, what is going on?"

Glen took his eyes off the road for two seconds to answer Spencer, "it's mom…"

The next thing any of them remembers is gaining consciousness upside down in the car with a shattered windshield.


End file.
